


Funny Bumping Into You Here

by cassafrass15



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Bisexual Waverly Earp, College AU, Coming Out, F/F, Lesbian Nicole Haught, Power Bottom Waverly Earp, Slow Burn, Slow Burn Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught, Top Nicole Haught, Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught Smut, WayHaught Au, Wayhaught - Freeform, wayhaught college, wynonna earp - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-26 01:40:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20035771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassafrass15/pseuds/cassafrass15
Summary: Nicole is working another long shift at the bookstore when she sees a customer walk in just before close. Annoyed at first, she soon meets the stranger, Waverly, and the two continue to bump into each other the next few days, proving that fate is working in their favor.Nicole and Waverly both become quick friends, both not realizing the other is flirting with them, and continue to seek each other out in the huge city that is New York.What will happen when Nicole starts dating someone very close to Waverly? The girl might just have to be brave and speak her truth.This is a college au where Waverly and Nicole both go to NYU and are just now meeting. They continue to run into each other (quite literally) three times in the next twelve hours and build a fast connection over books, music, and all the other things they are passionate about.





	1. A Chance Encounter...Or Three

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time so please be gentle with me!! In all seriousness...I have read so much fic that I decided to write my own. I hope it doesn't suck :)
> 
> Also, you can find me on tumblr: https://imhereandistay.tumblr.com/

Nicole groaned when she heard the bell at the front door and saw a small figure enter the bookstore. It was almost five which meant she would have to start closing soon, and Nicole really didn’t want to spend any more time than she had to manning the register. 

“Does no one read signs anymore?” the redhead thought as she sent a quick text to her roommate Jeremy to let him know that she would probably be home late. 

Nicole crept from behind her desk and followed the stranger’s shadow through the bookcases until she brought herself to an abrupt stop. All of the annoyance slid off her face as she caught sight of what looked like a quite literal angel. The sun was shining through an open window and had landed perfectly on the mysterious girls’ face. She was glowing. 

“Um...hi,” Nicole stuttered. “Is there anything I can help you find?”

Soft hazel eyes met her own dark brown and the stranger jumped a bit at the sound of Nicole’s voice. 

“Sorry to scare you,” Nicole said quickly putting her hand up to show she meant no harm. “I work here and was just wondering if you needed some assistance?”

“It’s okay,” the girl smiled. “I get kinda in my own world when I’m around books, so it’s pretty easy to startle me. My name is Waverly by the way.”

“Nice to meet you Waverly, I’m Nicole.” She realized that Waverly could probably just read her name off of her name tag, but it was always nice to introduce herself formally...especially to such a beautiful girl. “So…” Nicole continued slightly blushing. “Is there anything I can help you find? Any authors in particular.”

“How about you recommend something you love?” Waverly awkwardly paused. “Just because you work here and seem like you know a lot about this kind of stuff...I mean I do too,” Waverly rambled. “But...I guess I’m just in kind of a rut and have no clue what I’m looking for.” 

Nicole usually wouldn’t spend this much time and effort on a customer, but something about Waverly’s eyes was so kind and inviting...not to mention the hand on Nicole’s arm that followed the girls question made her feel like she was on fire. 

“Follow me.” Nicole winked, feeling uncharacteristically confident. 

She led Waverly to the back of the store where Nicole kept a small pile of some of her favorite books. Carefully thumbing through some of her recent favorites, Nicole finally settled on one she thought the girl might like. Tucking her red hair behind her ear, Nicole handed Waverly “Reincarnation Blues” and gave a soft smile. 

“I just finished this and I enjoyed it a lot. I think you might like it too. It’s all about mortality and choices and yeah…” Nicole dropped off as she looked for reassurance from the brunette. 

“Oh wow I actually heard this was a good one...I just never got around to it,” Waverly smiled. “I think I’ll take this one then.” 

Nicole wasn’t used to customers listening to her opinion so quickly...she usually had to deal with older professors who already had their mind set on what they were checking out or teens who barely took out their headphones to speak to her at the counter. 

“It’s on me,” Nicole insisted. “It’s not often we get anyone in here as enthusiastic about books as I am.” 

Waverly opened her mouth to insist on paying but the kindness in Nicole’s eyes made her think twice and accept the generous offer. 

“I really appreciate it,” Waverly smiled as she headed toward the door. “Especially since I kept you past close.” She frowned finally reading the outdoor sign and glancing at her watch. 

“It’s really no problem,” Nicole reassured. “I was happy to help.” 

Even if that wasn’t true at first, Nicole was actually grateful she got to cross paths with Waverly that night. She hoped that she would see the girl again sometime soon. 

\---

Nicole woke up the next morning still in a trance from the night before. She just couldn’t get Waverly out of her mind. They had only spoken for maybe ten minutes, but there was something about the girl she just couldn’t explain. 

The way her chestnut hair looked golden in the sunlight and the way she always looked Nicole in the eyes when she was speaking was enough to make her absolutely unforgettable. 

Unfortunately, she had to focus on school today and stop thinking about the stranger, even if that was all she wanted to do. College was hard enough without any distractions, and she wanted to prove to her parents that she was perfectly capable of excelling at NYU thank you very much. 

After laying in bed staring at her ceiling fan for what felt like hours, the sound of coffee brewing pulled her out of her trance. Nicole groaned as she rolled out of bed and headed to her dresser, pulling out her favorite Grateful Dead tee, basic pair of levis, and white high tops. 

“Jeremy, you are a lifesaver,” Nicole said as she closed her bedroom door. “I feel like a zombie this morning. 

“No wonder,” Jeremy rolled his eyes. “You got home later than usual and the light was still on in your room when I came home from the library.”  
“What a nerd,” Nicole laughed. “And I guess I was just...occupied last night.” She tried to seem coy. 

“Occupied huh…” Jeremy teased. “Anything you want to share?” 

“Nope,” Nicole tried to look innocent as she filled her travel mug and threw her backpack over her shoulder. “And with that I’m off.” 

Nicole wasn’t even halfway to her favorite coffee shop when she finished what would be the first of many cups of coffee that day. She had about three exams to study for….including math, which was her absolute least favorite. How do you even study for math anyway? She also had a paper to write for her literature class, so hopefully she could tuck herself in a corner, put on her headphones, and have a distraction free aftern..

“OOF,” Nicole yelled as she felt a body slam into her ribcage. “God watch where you’re going.” She blurted before she realized who she had run into. Waverly looked up at her with wide eyes as Nicole picked up a few of the textbooks she had been carrying. 

“I am so so so sorry,” Waverly said apologetically as she reached down to help Nicole. Their heads collided and Nicole yelped as she rubbed her forehead.

“Well looks like my good first impression has been totally forgotten,” Waverly said frowning. 

“Oh no not at all,” Nicole reassured. “You just surprised me that’s all...I didn’t mean to come across as so angry.” 

“I guess it’s funny bumping into you here...literally,” Waverly joked and handed Nicole her Roman Empire textbook. “I’m actually a history major so I love learning about all this kind of stuff. I’m at NYU.”

“Wow what a small world!” Nicole said...trying but failing to not sound like a complete enthusiastic dork. “I’m at NYU too. Studying comparative literature actually.”

“That’s really cool. So I guess I really should come to you anytime I need a book recommendation” Waverly smiled. “You look like you’re in a hurry, so I’ll let you get to it,” Waverly continued. “Hopefully I’ll see you around?” 

It was meant to be a statement but came off more as a question. 

“It’s a big city but we’ve bumped into each other twice now in less than 24 hours so I’m sure I’ll see you again.” Nicole said and gave a small wave as she continued on her way trying very hard to not turn around to look at the other girl. 

Once Nicole finally reached “Ground Central” she made her way to her favorite spot to study: a corner table right next to a small bookshelf with a perfect view of the entire shop. Nicole loved to people watch whenever she needed a break, and being so close to books weirdly made her feel at peace. Her favorite barista Kate was already on her way over to give Nicole her regular...A vanilla latte with an extra shot of espresso and cinnamon on top. 

“Surprising to see you again,” Kate giggled as she handed Nicole her drink and swept her dark brown hair behind her shoulder. “I missed you last weekend.” 

Normally Nicole would engage in some casual flirting, but she was still thinking about the way Waverly’s hand felt on her arm the night before. 

“Yeah I just have a lot of work to do today,” Nicole said hoping to end the conversation quickly. Kate could talk for hours if she let her. 

“I’ll leave you alone then,” Kate smiled a little less enthusiastically than before. “Good luck on your schoolwork.”

After the girl turned around Nicole put in her headphones and forced herself to crack open her math textbook. 

“If I get this done first I won’t have to look at it again the rest of the day,” Nicole said under her breathe. 

\---

Waverly could not believe she could be that embarrassing as she walked away from her chance encounter with Nicole. She knew she was clumsy but it was just her luck to run into the girl she met the night before at the bookstore...and if she was being honest...the girl she couldn’t get off her mind. 

“Funny bumping into you here,” Waverly cursed under her breath. “I sounded like such a complete dork!” 

Waverly walked as fast as possible without sprinting back to her apartment putting her back against the door as soon as it shut. 

“God, what happened to you,” Waverly heard her sister Wynonna badger. “You look like you saw a demon.” 

“Much worse,” Waverly groaned. “I just completely humiliated myself in front of a cute bookstore employee I met last night, and basically tackled them on the street when I wasn’t paying attention.”

“So you were on top of him?” Wynonna smirked, raising an eyebrow. “You could have at least had him buy you dinner first.” 

“Yeah I completely blew it,” Waverly said almost missing her sister’s mistake. Waverly technically wasn’t “out,” and to be honest, she wasn’t even sure she was gay. Sure, there had been girls in high school that Waverly really wanted to be like...or with. But she had never been with a girl before and she didn’t want to tell anyone unless she was absolutely sure. 

“Well if you blew it then maybe it isn’t as bad as you thought it was,” Wynonna seductively winked breaking Waverly out of her trance.

“Oh trust me...they...he will probably avoid me at all costs from now on,” Waverly replied unable to correct her sister on an important part of the cashier’s identity. “Anyway I have sooo much reading and homework to catch up on today and I have a shift tonight downstairs so I am going to head out.”

“Alright nerd, don’t study too hard,” Wynonna said. “And I better get some free drinks tonight when I visit you downstairs.”

“We’ll see about that,” Waverly rolled her eyes and headed out the door. 

Wynonna and Waverly both moved to the city when it was time for the youngest sister to head to college. Wynonna was four years older than Waverly but never wanted to do the whole “college thing.” Instead she took random here and there and did who knows what...and who...while Waverly was at classes. 

Thankfully, the girls had an aunt and uncle who lived in New York and owned the bar they were living right above, which meant cheap rent as long as Waverly helped out downstairs regularly. She was hoping her shift tonight wouldn’t include that many men, clearly many years her senior, flirting with her even before they started drinking. 

Hoping to get a good bit of work done before she has to work that evening, Waverly decided to head somewhere new for a change of scenery that would ~hopefully~ help with her concentration. She remembered passing by a coffee shop with her friend Rosita earlier that week and decided to head in that direction. 

“Ground Central,” Waverly thought. “What a cute name for a coffee shop.” 

\---

Nicole had been working on one of the math problems in her textbook for almost 30 minutes when she threw her pencil down in frustration. How was she able to analyze literature from the 16th century but couldn’t even figure out basic geometry? She threw her calculator into her backpack and pulled out her book so she could people watch without seeming too obvious. 

As soon as she pulled out her copy of “Beowulf,” Nicole saw a familiar face walk through the coffee shop’s entrance. 

“Of course,” Nicole thought as her cheeks started to feel warm. She hid herself even further behind her book. The last thing she needed was to make herself look like a complete asshole in front of Waverly again. 

Nicole thought she was just being crazy, but could have sworn she made brief eye contact with the girl while she was scanning the room looking for a seat. It was so quick that Nicole didn’t want to risk saying hi if she could get away with it. That was until she looked up from her book again to see Waverly standing right in front of her. 

“Hi again,” Waverly greeted Nicole with an uneasy smile. “You must think I’m stalking you huh?”

“I mean, maybe just a little bit,” Nicole teased. This seemed to put Waverly at ease. 

“Please sit if you want,” Nicole said gesturing to the seat opposite of her. She could really use the time alone to study but she completely forgot about all her assignments once Waverly entered the room. 

It seemed as if Waverly also forgot about the reason she came to the coffee shop in the first place because the next few hours were spent learning all about Nicole. 

“So yeah I am originally from Arizona, but I decided to move out East and get the real ‘college experience.’” Nicole joked. “My parents are both lawyers and always busy with work so I figured I wouldn’t see them any more than I do now.”

Waverly could only imagine how hard it must be to have parents who are there...but not actually present in her life. 

“Enough about me,” Nicole said after providing way too many details about her teenage years and growing up absolutely obsessed with Avril Lavigne...for many different reasons. “What is your family like?”

“Long story short, my parents died when I was younger and so it has really just been me and my older sister Wynonna for as long as I can remember,” Waverly broke eye contact with Nicole hoping to miss the look of pity she probably had on her face right now. Instead she felt a hand reach for her own.

“You don’t have to talk about it if you don’t want to,” Nicole squeezed Waverly’s hand and smiled. “I mean we did just meet last night. How are you liking the book by the way?” Nicole asked soon realizing that Waverly most likely has no time to even start it in the twelve hours since she left the store. 

Waverly was thankful for the change in conversation.

“Oh, I actually already finished it!” Waverly said excitedly reassuring Nicole that she had made the right choice in giving it to her. “If you have any more to recommend that would be amazing.” 

“I actually can’t think of any off the top of my head right this moment,” Nicole lied hoping Waverly would take the hint and give Nicole her number. “But if I think of something I’ll definitely let you know.”

Waverly was only half listening after she checked the time on her phone and saw that she only had fifteen minutes to make it to her shift. 

“Shit sorry I have to run, I’m about to be late for work and I’m the only bartender tonight,” Waverly looked at Nicole with apologetic eyes. 

“A bartender, huh?” Nicole thought as she watched Waverly literally run out of Ground Central. “Not what I expected.”


	2. Missed Chances

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeremy sets Nicole up with one of his classmates and Waverly tries and fails to give Nicole her number. 
> 
> Basically both girls act like gay messes for a whole chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updating early because I wanted to let y'all know I'm serious about updating!! 
> 
> Also I outlined the first five chapters and let me just say...the next one is going to have major drama.

Waverly entered Shorty’s just five minutes before her shift started and rushed to the back room to change into her uniform, aka a crop top that said “Shorty’s” and black jeans. She tried to clean up so she didn't look like she just ran fifteen blocks...which she totally did...before mentally preparing herself for the usual Friday night crowd.

Waverly enjoyed working at Shorty’s for the most part. Free rent for her and Wynonna's apartment above the bar, a flexible schedule, and being able to see her aunt and uncle all the time. Not to mention her favorite manager Shorty, who inspired the name of the bar

The worst part about being a female bartender, however, was the drunk men. Many times Waverly had to cut someone off who had way too much to drink, which never ended well. Other times men would take her crop top as an invitation to flirt with her, because apparently her outfit meant she was "asking for attention."

Even though there were drawbacks, Waverly felt powerful behind the bar...like she was in complete control. She stood a little taller, let her hair loose from its usual ponytail, and allowed herself to feel comfortable in her tiny frame. This was a feeling the brunette didn't feel often, especially being a younger sibling.

It was very different from being around Nicole, who made her feel a type of nervous she had never experienced before. As Waverly started her usual routine consisting of cleaning both the bar and glasses before the rush started, she couldn't help but think back to their earlier conversation.

She hadn't been listening completely then, but Waverly finally pieced together what Nicole was hinting at when she said that she would let Waverly know if she thought of any book recommendations.

"She wanted my flipping number...how could I be so completely dense?" Waverly thought, but soon became insecure about her own assumptions. "I mean I'm sure she just meant it as friends though. Right? I don't even know if she likes girls."

Waverly continued to argue with herself about Nicole's intentions, not realizing that her sister had been trying to get her attention.

"Helllooooo!! Earth to Waverly." Wynonna called finally snapping Waverly out of her trance. "You have been cleaning the same spot for a solid five minutes. Don't tell me you're still thinking about your latest boy toy?"

"No Wy, I'm not thinking about a boy," Waverly said...at least she wasn't lying. "I just have a lot of school stuff to think about. Likes exams, and papers, and..."

"Ok Ok Ok," Wynonna interrupted. "That's enough school talk for me. I need a drink. And did I mention you are the best sister ever!"

Waverly handed her sister a beer. "Fine, but no hard alcohol for you tonight, I'm not carrying you upstairs again. "

"I could walk perfectly fine by myself thank you very much," Wynonna retorted. "But I respect your decision even if I'm going to roll my eyes as I walk away."

As soon as Wynonna turned her back, Waverly's mind wandered back to Nicole. She was so tired of being scared and even if Nicole didn't like her, she still wanted to at least be friends. Waverly decided right then and there that on Monday she was going to march into the bookstore and give Nicole her number before she lost the courage.

"This is going to be a long weekend," Waverly thought

\---

Nicole left Ground Central feeling unbelievably defeated after her failed attempt to get Waverly's number. She prided herself in usually (key word: usually) being very smooth with women, but something about Waverly threw her off her game.

Nicole ran her hands through her red hair, hulling on the ends that fell right about her shoulder.

"Get it together, Haught," Nicole huffed. "You don't fall for straight girls."

Either Waverly didn't hear her attempt while she was rushing off to work, or she chose not to. Whatever was going through the brunettes mind, Nicole doubted she would ever see the girl again. NYC was huge and Nicole really didn't know much about the girl beyond her first name and major.

The only way the two would see each other again was if Waverly sought her out at the bookstore, but after their last encounter, Nicole felt that was highly unlikely.

As soon as Nicole got back to her apartment, she went straight to her room and shut the door. Her eyes moved to a bass guitar that sat in the corner, unused and starting to collect dust. The purchase was an impulse decision she made after getting into the Arctic Monkeys last year, but it had barely been touched since. She really did plan to learn, I mean her long fingers were perfect for the string instrument, but a job and school didn't leave much time for hobbies.

Only moments after entering her room, Nicole heard a soft knock at the door. Given that the only person she lived with was Jeremy, there was no surprise when she opened her door to see her roommate standing on the other side in his typical zip-up hoodie, faded jeans, and headphones that hung loosely around his neck.

Jeremy was always cheerful, but his smile stretched across his entire face, which usually only happened when they were watching NCIS and he figured out the ending less than halfway through the episode.

"What's going on Jeremy?" Nicole asked, a little scared of what might come out of her roommates mouth.

"Oh nothing," Jeremy replied. "I just know the most awesome girl from by biology class to set you up with."

"Jeremy," Nicole sighed. "You know I have absolutely no time to date right now."

"Listen. I know you are swamped between school and work, but I don't want you to miss out," Jeremy said. "You've gotten a lot of offers this past year and turned them all down."

"You're totally hot and it's hard enough for us gays to date in the first place," Jeremy continued. "Especially me because I'm awkward."

"I don't know...there's actually some..." Nicole was interrupted by Jeremy continuing to plea.

"Her name is Rosita, she's super smart, absolutely beautiful, and I know brunettes are your type," Jeremy said. "Tell me you'll at least think about it."

"Fine. You can give her my number," Nicole said. "But I'm only agreeing so you can so you stop bugging me."

"Actually, I already did and I told her to text you tonight," Jeremy winked. "You're going to love her!" He sung heading back to his room before Nicole could change her mind.

\---

The weekend moves by unbelievably slow while Nicole constantly checked her phone for a text from Rosita. She was more than ready to get her mind Off Waverly and focus her attention on someone who was actually interested in her.

When Sunday night arrived, Nicole was sure she wasn't going to hear from the girl, and mentally reminded herself to yell at Jeremy later for getting her hopes up.

That was until her phone vibrated.

"God, I hope it's not work calling me in," Nicole said.

Instead, her heart jumped when she saw a text from an unknown number. It could only be Rosita.

**Rosita**: Hi Nicole? It's Rosita, Jeremy's friend from bio class. I hope its ok I'm texting you. I figured he gave me your number without asking...

Nicole wasn’t sure if she should respond right away in fear of sounding desperate.

"Screw it," she said.

**Nicole**: Hi! Of course it's okay :) Jeremy spoke very highly of you.

**Rosita**: If you think he hypes me up, you should hear what he says about you. I knew I had to see for myself.

"This isn't too bad," Nicole thought, hoping her quick response didn't make herself seem too eager.

**Nicole**: I'm glad you did. So...is biology your major?

**Rosita**: Chemistry actually, but yeah I've always been interested in science. I used to do sooo many experiments around the house when I was younger. It kinda drove my parents crazy lol

**Nicole**: Wow it must be nice to be good at science. That was always my worst subject in high school.

**Rosita**: Well if you ever have to take another science class I'd be more than happy to help out ;) What are you studying btw?

**Nicole**: Comparative lit! I might suck at science but I can write a mean analysis paper.

**Rosita**: You might be bad at science but I am horrible at writing...and I'm not exaggerating. For some reason I can never make my thoughts sound good on paper.

**Nicole**: I guess we compliment each other perfectly then :)

Nicole couldn’t believe how easy their conversation is going. Rosita was confidently not hiding the fact that she was shamelessly flirting with Nicole, which was definitely reciprocated. It almost made her forget about how much she liked Waverly. Almost.

\---

Nicole and Rosita continued to text throughout the day, and the conversation doesn’t stop when Nicole shows up to her shift Monday night. She even fails to hear a customer trying to check out, which warrants dirty looks from the older man and the sound of a quiet "those damn kids and their phones" as he leaves.

Usually Nicole would feel bad, but she couldn’t bring herself to care.

Nicole is just about to send another text to Rosita when the front door opens. The store is about to close, and Nicole is about to remind the customer this when she sees who it is.

"Walking in right before close again I see," Nicole jokes.

"The store is empty, I get individual attention from the staff," Waverly said. "It's the perfect time to come in."

There is an awkward silence and Waverly speaks again.

"So...I'm actually here because I need another book to read," Waverly continued. "And I was hoping you could help me?"

"I actually just finished a great one I think you'll like," Nicole said smiling. She walked toward the back with Waverly close behind.

"I know you like history, and this one takes place in 1950's Italy," Nicole said, handing her a copy of "My Brilliant Friend" by Elena Ferrante. "It's mostly about friendship but if you ask me, the girl totally has a major crush on her best friend, she just doesn't know it yet."

Nicoles cheeks suddenly got super hot. She hoped her face didn't look as red as it felt.

"Interesting..." Waverly said turning the book around to read the back.

The girls had inched closer to each other, and Nicole realized just how short the other girl was. Nicole measured just above 5'10", which means Waverly couldn't be any taller than 5'4" since her head barely reached Nicole's shoulders.

Waverly finally looked up at Nicole, not seeing how close they had gotten until now. Nicole could see the look in her eyes change from innocent to curious to...something she couldn't quite place.

It would be so easy for Nicole to lean down and close the gap between the, but she didn't want to do anything that would make Waverly feel uncomfortable. It took everything in Nicole to break the silence and take a step back.

"Um...this is my personal copy so you can just return it whenever you finish," Nicole laughed awkwardly. "I know it won’t take you long."

"Yeah totally," Waverly squeaked almost incapable of making a sound. She swallowed hard and exited as quickly as possible without seeming like she was in a rush...which she had a tendency to do.

Nicole watched Waverly walk out the door, and her phone vibrated in her pocket.

**Rosita**: Don't tell me I scared you off ;)

"Shit," Nicole thought. "I'm in so much trouble."

\---

Waverly's mind was racing after she left the bookstore. Her and Nicole had gotten so close, and she wanted so badly to pull Nicole's face closer to hers and close the gap between them. She almost did it too...until Nicole stepped away. Waverly hoped she didn't ruin everything by making the other girl uncomfortable.

Waverly stuffed her hands in her pocket, her hands meeting the slip of paper she placed there earlier.

"My number!" Waverly groaned. "I forgot the reason I went to the bookstore in the first place."

She folded the paper and placed it back in her pocket. It was time for a real plan to give Nicole her number...and Waverly wasn't messing around this time.

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you liked this and there will definitely be more to come in the next few months. I'm not exactly sure how long it will be, I'm kind of winging it, but I hope you stick with me and people actually read this so I don’t feel like a complete failure.


End file.
